new chance
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Violet Potter's life isn't how she imagined when Minerva McGonagall now headmistress asks her to come back to Hogwarts to teach DADA. easier said then done when there is a secret history between her and a certain potions professor. what actually happened during her eighth year and how will it effect their new professional relationship. are either of them ready to take a new Chance?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

Violet Potter. Stared up at the castle that had been her home for so long. She' left only two years before and now here she stood back again. She sighed and walked up the walkway and made her way into the castle. Finally ready to find out why Minerva wanted to see her.

"Minerva." She smiled meeting the other woman in the entrance hall. It still felt weird calling the other woman anything other then professor McGonagall.

"Violet dear thank you for making time to see me."

Violet laughed as she followed Minerva. "Well considering my Auror career never really took off because of my lack of enthusim to continue hunting down dark witches and wizards I have nothing but time on my hands." She internally sighed thinking of how her career had went up in flames and how she'd pulled away from her friends Ron now working with George in Weasley Wizard Weezers and Hermione quickly climbing the ladder at the ministry.

"Well that will hopefully be our gain." Minerva told her peaking her curiosity.

"oh." She mused as they got to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance of the Headmistress's office.

"Wheezers." This caused Violet to laugh again as the gargoyle stepped aside.

"Please don't tell George that's my password." Minerva grimaced. Violet just smiled she always knew Minerva had a soft spot for the twins. She settled into the seat across from McGonagall's desk.

"So what can I do for you Minerva?"

"Well the thing is we need a Defense teacher. Sadly Professor Levi has to leave to attend to some personal business. Not that he was any good." Minerva muttered.

Violet tried to stifle her laughter. "So what you want me to be the DADA professor."

"Yes." Minerva nodded. "You're perfect for the job.

"Well I'm not so sure about that and what would Severus say about this." She arched her eye brow.

"He'll just have to deal with sharing the castle with you again. Violet sighed she was sure that was better said then done. As she thought back to her 8th year at Hogwarts Voldemort defeated and Snape and her in the castle only this time both as adults. He'd given up his post as Head master never wanting the job anyway and slunk back down into his dungeon

"_Severus you can't just live in the dungeons." _

"_I'm not." He snapped. "I come out for meals and I teach all the classes. _

"_Oh really because I see Draco teaching many of them." She smirked. _

"_Leave me alone Miss Potter. You may have saved my life but that does not mean we have to be friends." He snapped. _

"_Really." She sighed shaking her head. "You almost die and you think that is what makes me want to be your friend. Not the fact that you gave me the sword or saved my life or just that you're a good person. Even if you do act like an overgrown bat. Sometimes." She muttered. Pushing her red hair from her face. _

"_Oh miss Perfect Potter." He sneered. _

"_Fine sulk down here see if I care." She snapped. "Cry over your dark mark and learn to never live." She shook her head in disgust. I'm disappointed in you." With that she turned on her heel and left. _

Violet shook her head sadly as she came out of her memory. That may have only been their first confrontation of the year a month after term started but it certainly wouldn't be there last and things would explode by the end of the year. She gently brushed her fingers against her lips getting an odd look from McGonagall. She had said he wouldn't like her here and that was true but could she stand being in the same castle as him again?

She looked at her old head of house. She bit her bottom lip and knew if she didn't take this chance she'd regret it. "Okay."

"Thank you Miss Potter. I will have a contract written up for you and send it to you to sign with in a few days. You will be expected to report to the castle by the feast on the night of September first but may come at any time starting on the first of August if you wish to take more time to get settled.

"Thank you Minerva I look forward to hearing from you." Minerva surprised her by hugging her.

"Thank you for agreeing Violet I know you're the best person for this position." Minerva whispered in her ear. With a smile the two woman separated. Violet made her way back to the great hall but before she could get out the door she bumped into the very man she was trying to avoid.

"Severus." She looked up at the man. "Still dressing like the bat of the Dungeons I see."

"Miss Potter." He sneered. "What are you doing here"

"Well that's for me to know and maybe for you to find out. You gave up the right to care about what is going on in my life. Severus." She snapped whirling around and storming out of the doors and down the path.

He watched her go lost in thought.

"_What are you doing here Miss Potter?" he looked up from the essay's he had been grading. _

"_well since you once again seem determined to sequester yourself away in this office I thought I'd bring you some tea." She held up the cup and walked towards his desk setting it down. _

_He looked at it oddly. "Thank you." He finally got out. _

"_Don't worry I didn't poison it." She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. _

"_I didn't think you did." _

"_Yes you did." She giggled. "Admit it the thought crossed your mind." He hadn't dignified that with a response and she'd just shrugged leaving the office. He hadn't meant to but he'd watched her walk away. _

He shook his head coming out of his thoughts of the past. Why was she here?" he had a sinking feeling he knew why and wasn't sure how to process that if it was true life in the castle would be even more torture then they had been years ago during her eighth year.

A/N hope you enjoy the beginning of a new story. Next up Violet gets her contract and moves into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry potter

"You're doing what?" Ron looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm going to work at Hogwarts Minerva asked me to be the new DADA professor." Violet repeated herself.

She looked down at the contract she'd just received from the headmistress. She signed it with a florish and sent it back with the school owl that had delivered it.

"But why?"

"I think I'll make a good professor."

"I mean yeah sure you will." Ron agreed, but what about him?"

She knew who him was without having to ask.

"Well I guess we'll just have to co-exist to the best of our ability." She shrugged.

Ron thought back to one night when he'd found a sobbing Violet in the 8th year common room.

"_Vi." He whispered. _

"_Go away." She sniffed looking up at him. Emerald gold eyes brimming with tears._

"_What did he do." Ron snapped. _

"_Nothing okay nothing it's just it's over so you can say I told you so later but for now just leave me alone." _

"_Oh Vi." Ron sat down beside her and gathered her into his embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered. _

"_No you're not." She snorted. "You hate him." _

"_true but I love you and I never wanted to see you hurt." _

Ron came out of his memory and looked at her. "Okay Vi, just be careful and if he hurts you again I'll wring his bloody neck I swear."

"I love you Ron." She laughed standing up and hugging him.

"Yeah I love you to." He hugged her close. "Okay Hermione is getting off work in a few minuets and I promised her I'd meet her at home. Have fun at Hogwarts."

"I always do." She smirked. As Ron shook his head and headed into the floo.

She could have waited unti the first of September to show up at Hogwarts but she figured she had nothing holding her back so the first week of August she found herself and all her possessions at Hogwarts. She'd even broken down and bought a new owl. She looked at the reddish brown owl she named Athena.

She walked to the great hall and smiled when she saw Minerva. "Oh good you're here." Let me just call a house elf to get your things. Of course you know where the DADA quarters are."

"Yes." Violet nodded.

"Winky." Minerva called the elf who popped in and took Violets things.

"Oh also I have my lesson plans all written up for the first term." Violet said handing over the parchment.

Minerva smiled. "I knew you were the right person for the job. Here let me show you to the staff room. Not that you haven't broken into that a time or two."

This caused Violet to burst out laughing. The two women walked into the room and she noticed Severus sitting at the table.

"Snape." She nodded. His head came up and he looked at her.

"Miss Potter what are you doing here…again?" he sneered.

"Well Severus Miss Potter has graciously agreed to be our new DADA professor." Minerva beamed.

"Reckless foolish decision." He muttered standing up to storm out of the room.

"Not like I could be any worse a professor then you." Violet snorted causing Snape to freeze. His hands clutched at his sides and she took some perverse pleasure in knowing that she got to him.

He walked to his quarters and found himself pacing around. Violet Potter here in the castle again. Tormenting him again. Those eyes that voice. He found himself lost in thought.

"_We can't do this." He whispered against her lips." _

"_And why not I'm of age." She whispered back her eyes shining up at him. _

"_I'm still your teacher." _

"_When have rules ever stopped me before she whispered." As she kissed him. _

He felt his body heat as he shook his mind out of that memory wishing he had pushed her away when he had the chance. Wishing he'd never broken her. This year would be hell he just knew it. Violet Potter and him in Hogwarts now on an equal playing field. Neither subordinate to the other. He just sighed.

"Well I.." Minerva glared at the closed door causing Violet to giggle.

"OH Minerva don't worry about it that's just Severus."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two all those years ago?"

"No I don't think so. Only four people know that. Well maybe five Draco may no. really have no clue if he does or doesn't." she shrugged. "I'll see you at Dinner Minerva."

Minerva watched her go lost in thought.

"_What is wrong with Miss Potter?" _

_She looked over at Flitwick. "hmm?" _

"_Miss Potter she's been shooting death glares at Severus all day." _

"_Is there anything unusual about that?" this is Violet and Severus after all." _

"_Well yes but they been on more friendly terms recently." The charms professor squeaked. _

_Minerva looked between the potions professor and the savior of the wizarding word. What had she missed? _

She brought herself out of her musing as she once again wondered what she had missed. What had happened during that eighth year what ever it was Violet had pulled more into herself and Severus had became surlier and now she'd brought that energy into the castle. She knew she'd done the right thing though. Violet was the right person for the position of DADA and Severus would just have to get over what ever happened all those years ago.

She shook her head over her staff as she headed back up to her office. This year would be anything but boring that was for sure. For now though she had Violets lesson plans to go over.

_One month that was all that was left before students would descend on the castle. One month before she was a proper professor. That's all Violet could think as she unpacked her trunks and settled into her rooms. Some how life had brought her here. She didn't know the purpose but she could hope and she would. _

_A/N hope you enjoyed next up the welcoming feast. _


End file.
